Deidara's Training Session
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Terra has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and is forced to join, however she is unable to use her jutsus. She is then put with Deidara and he has a new way of training with her.


The young blonde haired teen sat in front of a group of grown men, in a dark cave, feeling intimidated.

"I have brought the girl you have been looking for." Slade had told the leader, who was a hidden shadow.

"Very good now." The leader had said. His eyes turned towards the girl. "Terra Markov…" He said in an icy voice.

"What do you want with me?" The blonde teen said, fearfully.

"You are the last of your clan. And your kekkai genkai is something that I want." The leader said in an evil voice.

"Are you asking me to join?" Terra asked.

"Correct." The leader said.

"No thank you." Terra refused. "I want to go home."

"If you refuse, we can kill you here right now." The leader said.

Terra gulped. She liked the land of Iwa. She had lots of friends there.

"I'll join." Terra muttered.

"Good girl. You will be paired with Deidara, also of Iwa." The leader said.

Terra's eyebrows raised. She remembered that name. He was in the academy with her.

Deidara smirked. "Its been a long time, Terra." He said.

Terra said nothing. She couldn't forgive him for betraying her village.

"You two train for a while. Meeting adjourned." The leader said and everyone teleported away.

"Well Terra, show me what you got, hm." Deidara said as the two reached the training grounds.

Terra felt angry but fearful. She was the same age as Deidara but was a genin before joining the akatsuki because she was unsure how to control her chakra.

The young girl summoned a floating rock and hopped on, as Deidara made his signature flying bird. Terra then summoned a bunch of rocks and made them rain towards him.

Deidara dodged every rock thrown at him and threw some more exploding animals towards her way. Knocking her off the rock. She fell to the ground. Deidara hopped off the bird and looked down at her.

"Still as weak as always. I knew Leader-Sama should never put me with you." Deidara said.

Terra glared at him.

"Well then, allow me to give you a training session. Hm." Deidara said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. He then dragged and pinned her to a tree.

He began to roughly kiss her. When he pulled away Terra asked, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, think of it as training." Deidara said in a playful but mocking tone. He went in for another kiss as his hands massaged her breasts.

She pushed him off. "Training for what?" She asked, angry.

"I'm training your endurance." Deidara said.

"Yeah…right." Terra said, angrily and stormed off. Before he came on to her Slade had taken advantage of her and she didn't want it to happen with another guy.

~

Terra slept on the couch that night since she refused to share a room with Deidara. She had tried to sleep, but her insomnia was really bothering her.

She thought of Deidara. Back in the academy they were good friends. She liked him a lot. But once they became genin they stopped seeing each other as often and focused more on their own missions.

"Having trouble sleeping? Hm?" Deidara asked.

She looked up at him, letting the blankets fall off her body, showing off her lacy white tank top.

"Yeah." She said softly, not making eye contact with him.

He smirked. "Thought so." He said.

"How did you know?" Terra asked.

"Lucky guess." Deidara said.

She said nothing and shivered at the cold air that surrounded her bare arms.

"You cold, hm?" Deidara asked.

"A little." Terra lied. She was freezing. When Terra was recruited she only came with two outfits, one of them being skimpy pajamas…when it was almost winter.

"I can make you warm." He said, coolly.

She looked at him confused as he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched at his action.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just never been held like this before." Terra said. "Well I have, but I never been this comfortable."

He smirked again. "Your really cold. I'm surprised how your still living." He said.

"I've gotten used to it." Terra lied again. She lived near the dessert, she was never cold.

Terra felt her heart racing. She liked the feeling of his arms being wrapped around her. She wished that this moment lasted forever. She was too busy thinking on how it felt she didn't realize how his breath met her cheek.

When his lips met her cheek, Terra flinched again.

"Were you not used to that either?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." Terra said.

"Relax, and try not to think of it." Deidara said, as he turned her chin towards him, so she was facing him as his lips met his.

Terra struggled for a bit but then started making out with him. He smirked in the middle of the kiss. She pinned him to the couch.

"Someone is feisty." Deidara teased.

Terra noticed she was on top of him and blushed. Her strap to the tank top slid down a little, showing him some of her breast.

"I want you Terra." He said. "I always have, hm."

He rolled over, knocking them both to the floor. He took off her shirt, and began kissing her nipple.

"I…am….not sure if we….should be doing this….ah!" Terra said.

"Think of it as a training session." Deidara said as went back to teasing her nipple.

Terra gasped and moaned. His warm breath was all over her cold skin.

"Feel good, yeah?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She moaned.

He used his hands that had mouths on them to suck more on them.

"Uuuuuuuuh…." She moaned.

Deidara sat on her waist and took off his shirt. He pressed his body against her and made her look at him but cupping his chin. "Now for the fun to begin."

He took off her yellow shorts and began to stroke her inner thigh, she tried to hold in her moans.

The tongues on his mouth danced along her icy pale skin. He then took off her underwear and stuck a finger inside her. She moaned louder. He thrusted a finger in and out of her.

"Dei…Dara…." She cried.

He put in another finger and kept thrusting and another. She kept squirming, and Deidara enjoyed every bit of her movement.

Finally he put his tongue inside her, making her giggle and moan and squirm with pleasure.

"YEEEEEES!" She moaned.

He kept licking her insides until white sticky liquid came out of her. He licked the substance off his face. Then he took off his pants and his boxers and inserted himself in her.

"DEIDAAAAAARAAAA!" She cried.

He smiled evilly at her moans. However he was surprised that she wasn't a virgin. He kept thrusting, making her moan and buck her hips with pleasure.

"MOOOORE! HAAAAARDER!" She begged. Finally the two reached their climaxes.

Deidara kissed Terra's forehead and said, "How did you like that training session?"

She dozed off but had the energy to say, "I loved it."


End file.
